warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrax Guard
The Terrax Guard are elite regiments of the Imperial Guard raised on the world of Terrax, the site of a major Schola Progenium facility, the Schola Excubitos. The Schola Progenium train many Imperial agents for war, most notably the elite Storm Troopers and Commissars, and their methods are rigorous and effective. The tithed regiments raised on Terrax have been trained under the auspices of the Schola Excubitos and are truly moulded in its image almost as an entire regiment of Commissars. Wargear *'Meltagun' - The Terrax Guard regiments prefer to utilise the Meltagun instead of the Imperial Guard's standard-issue Lasgun. *'Carapace Armour' - The Terrax Guard also prefer to utilise Carapace Armour which consists of large rigid plates of armaplas or ceramite molded to fit parts of the body, over the more common Flak Armour which is typically utilised by most regiments of the Imperial Guard. Carapace Armour is stronger and thicker than the Flak Armour used by the common soldiers of the Imperial Guard and various Planetary Defence Forces and it provides the wearer a much higher chance of surviving a direct impact with standard small-arms rounds (though it does little to protect against stronger weapons). *'Mono Knife' - The Mono Knife, a one-handed melee implement, is the ubiquitous back-up weapon for warriors all across the Imperium, be they lowly hive scum or the elite soldiers of a Planetary Governor. Some, such as the Catachan Knife, are designed for a specific purpose, whilst others are more generic in nature. The Mono Knives utilised by the Death Korps of Krieg are specially fashioned blades with superfine edges that can easily cut through armour and never lose their edge. These knives are carried by all members of the Death Korps as both a bayonet and a field tool. *'Terrax Guard Imperial Guard Uniform' *'4 Empty Sandbags' *'M39 Pattern Entrenching Tool' *'4 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'2 Photon Flash Grenades' - Photon Flash Grenades detonate like a small star, blinding anyone nearby and bright enough to overload primitive vision protection systems. Anyone within 15 metres of a photon flash grenade when it detonates will be temporarily blinded. *'2 Smoke Grenades' - Smoke grenades release a dense smoke which only obscures basic eyesight and optical based systems. They do not block detection systems that use heat or other spectral bands outside of normal human eyesight, but are much more widely available and easier to construct. *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Rucksack' *'Basic Toolkit' *'Mess Kit and Water Canteen' *'2 Weeks Rations' *'Blanket and Sleeping Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. *'Grooming Kit' *'Dog Tags' *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Notable Terrax Guard Regiments *'49th Terrax Guard' - The 49th Terrax Guard was deployed to secure the Imperial Industrial World of Kastorel-Novem against the growing threat posed by the Orks of WAAAGH! Garaghak. Despite the regiment's heroic efforts, the 49th Terrax Guard is ordered to evacuate this world in 723.952.M41. Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 60 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pg. 76 es:Guardia de Terrax Category:T Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium